The Thief's Entanglement
by Nori'sLilThief
Summary: Alodie is a woman, who lives in Laketown whilst her husband works with the Master of Laketown, ever the tradesman that he is. You might think perhaps she is an ordinary woman, but she is not. With a half-elven step sister, and her husband constantly moving their home for a new job... and a certain dwarf cropping up quite a bit. Featuring many flash backs from the present.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of something being unsheathed, and the point of a very sharp dagger had Tanir freezing in his place, still staring at the dwarves that were sitting very close to where he now stood. His wife in front of him holding a dagger between them, staring up at him with those almost dead eyes. He nearly scoffed, she thought he would stop because she threatened him with a dagger? Very few had noticed the issue between the couple right now, and Tanir knew more would in a moment if she didn't fucking _move_. He noticed a couple dwarves stir and watch with very hard gazes, sensing something wrong.

"Tanir," Alodie's voice was low, her gaze hard. " **Don't**." Tanir's eyes flared- he would not take being spoken to as such! His hand acted of it's own accord before he could stop it. Before he could wait until they were home, the resounding slap echoed. She dared not react, not here. The shuffling of boots was enough at the time that only those witness to the slap would have heard it.

The Master cleared his throat, "Lord Tanir, is your wife giving you trouble again?" He laughed, trying to shake off his awkwardness. "When is she not, Master?" Tanir smiled his thin lipped smile, as Alodie moved to the side, no longer hiding the dwarves from her husband's gaze. The dagger had slipped into a sheath inside Alodie's gown, as she curtsied. "My apologies." She lied, before turning on her heel at the push of Tanir, and his hissed "Home. Now." She walked head high ignoring the looks people gave her.

Dori laid his hand upon Nori's shoulder, and the tight clench of the younger dwarf's hands released, his eyes following after the woman, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. Fuck. His eyes watched as Thorin seemed intent to ignore the scene, in the best interest of keeping on good terms with the Master. Nori's head swiveled back, but she had already left. He faced forward again ignoring the burning look that Dwalin gave him. Not here, not now. He closed his eyes ignoring the feeling in his belly, that he knew was not just the result of seeing a woman be hurt. He knew those eyes, he knew that face- knew her. Yet he couldn't say that.

The Master cleared his throat once more "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to the dwarves, very put out. He had been having good drink.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire."

 **8 years earlier**

Squeals of giggles followed the young girl as she ran from her brother's tickling fingers. "Alwold!" She pleaded, giggling unwillingly as his tickling fingers found her, leaving her without breath as they succeeded in their task. She fought against the tickles, and broke herself free trying to regain her breath. The two shared many a similar features from their blonde hair, their pale blue eyes, or their face shapes, some would think the two twins and not siblings four years apart in age.

Alwold made to tickle her again, and her giggly squeal and pull back had him laughing too. "Silly sister. That's what you get for interfering again." "She wasn't going to take you to bed anyway, brother." The two laughed ignoring the snigger of Miriril from where she sat upon a rock near them.

"I am going to get a drink, you two want one?" Alwold shook his head, and Miriril muttered a quick 'No, thank you.' to her step sister. Skipping through the traders near the Iron Hills, Alodie made her way back to her father's wagon, her eyes following a dwarf that her father hadn't noticed yet. His hair was in a rather odd style, three points- but who was Alodie to judge? Dwarves often had eccentric styles as it was. Her eyes widened as she watched his hand slip into her father's pocket. He pulled out a coin bag, before waltzing off as if naught had happened. Narrowing her eyes, the girl moved quietly but quickly after the thief. She followed him around corners, and before she almost lost him reached out and snagged his wrist. He pulled a dagger on her, which she jumped to miss, never letting go of his wrist.

Despite being of the race of men, at Six and ten years old, Alodie daughter of Carandoldir had not yet finished her growing and as such stood barely taller than the dwarf. His reddish hair reached her forehead, as she glared down at him, much more icy eyes glaring back at her. "That's not yours." She said lightly, as if it were not obvious. The theif gave a grin before chucking the bag of coins back at her. "Aye, true." He said before giving a wink and disappearing around the dark corner, lost from Alodie's sight. She opened the bag to check the contents remained, and groaned slightly. Of course he'd still take a couple of coins.

She made her way back to her father, placing the coin back in his pocket, feigning a hug. The man placed his arm around his daughter, smiling down at her. "Go get your brother and sister." Step-sister, her mind almost repeated on habit, before she shook the thought from her head. Miriril was her sister, as much as Alwold was her brother, now.

 **A/n: Wow I haven't been here for a while. Please R &R for me please, I would apprecate it as this story will pretty much be written on whim and I'm not expecting it to flow very well but hey, I had an idea and I will roll with it. I only own my ocs, anything you recognise chances are Tolkien owns it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." Nori shook his head, falling out from the memory, before turning a glare up at the Master of Laketown. The useless-

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." The weasel next to the master spoke, and Nori felt himself on edge. Dwalin clearly was also so, as he growled lowly in his throat. Nori dared not look at the others for their reaction, his sticky fingers reaching back to grab hold of Ori- just to make sure he didn't get lost, he was still a soft little thing- having wield a hammer or not!

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin near yelled, and Nori's gaze drifted to Thorin. The rightful king under the mountain. Common Criminal, that was more Nori's specialty.

Dwalin gestured to Thorin, and the dwarf prince stepped forward, much to the surprise of the Laketown residents. "We are the dwarves of Erebor." He spoke low and Nori felt himself subconciously step closer to Dori.

Nori's eyes narrowed in on the man with the stupid face, the tall man with his arms over his chest, as he whispered something to the master. He was a no good sort, and sure maybe Nori only had past experiences with him to prove that and nothing more. He might be a thief but at least Nori had some honour this man didn't.

"We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North."

Away from the commotion in front of the Master's home, Alodie's quill scribbled onto the piece of parchment quickly, shooting out her message of dwarves in laketown to her sister.

'Did you see this? Miri, please. I must know. I remember weeks ago you mentioned a seeing of dwarves I have to know. You know the prophecy of dwarves coming to laketown as much as I do. Will this be the end of this town? Miriril what do you need me to know?'

She continued to scribble, before wrapping the letter around the foot of her raven, "Swift as the wind." She whispered, before cradling her still stinging cheek. She knew who she had seen, she knew why Tanir had been so angry- Nori. Tanir had seen him before, they both had for Valar's sake. Nori had stolen from Tanir before, and Tanir never forgot a face as much as Nori never did.

She could only hope that Miriril had answers for her, and quickly. She leant back letting herself remember.

Married life suited Alodie, and she was positively glowing as her husband and her travelled through the region of Rhovanion. Stopping at a town, Tanir was to meet with his contact, which left Alodie to be at her own devices for the day, perhaps a few hours if she were lucky. She moved through the trade stalls smiling softly as she inspected lots of different little things, making no commitments, until her eyes caught a beautiful blue set ring. She reached back to grab her money back when her hand collided with a large hand and she grabbed fast.

"Don't you know? It is rather impolite to have your hand in a lady's pocket." She wasn't all that angry, after all nothing had been taken yet- that she was aware of at least.

"Can't say i'm very polite to begin with, lass." The tone was joking, but she knew that voice, her head turned, and although she hadn't grown much in the three years, she was now above the dwarf's head."Ah, I was wondering when you'd try to steal from me again."

The dwarf chuckled, pulling his hand back as Alodie released it, forgetting entirely about the ring as she turned and gave a slight curtsy. "It is an honour to see you again, _Master Thief_." The title itself a mockery, because only once had he managed to successfully steal from her, and both times now, he had been caught.

"I believe the honour is all mine, my lady." He pressed a kiss to her hand and she rolled her eyes. "I must be leaving, it was good to not be stolen from again." She said, before pulling her hand away, and moving passed the dwarf, she felt his eyes on her still, and she turned flicking a coin at him. He caught it, more gracefully than she anticipated. "Keep it, you're not good at stealing it." She winked, grin upon her face before she continued on her merry way. She never once noticed the hard eyes of her new husband upon her, nor the way that they followed Nori, who glanced from the coin to Alodie with a low whistle. Tanir narrowed his eyes, letting his contact chatter his ear off, before returning his attention back to the reason he was here- business.

"God damn thieves!" Tanir threw the mug against the wall, causing Alodie to jump as she was quick to move out of the way. "What happened?" She asked, frowning, hand clutching at her heart. Her taller husband turned to her, and said "i almost had him.. fucking dwarves." A face flashed in the blonde's mind, before shaking it from her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin turned amongst the crowd, looking at them all. These were not only the men of laketown, no.. these were the descendants of others who had lost their homes the day Smaug attack. The men of Dale.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" People cheered and clapped, growing excited. They would no longer have to live wondering where the next meal was, on rotting wood. Nay! They could rebuild their town, be a great nation once more.

"Death!" They were interrupted by the yell of Bard the Bowman. Thorin looked unimpressed, as did many of the company. Nori traded a look with Fili as the Bowman continued. " That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin glowered slightly, before looking amongst the people once more as he spoke, his eyes landing upon the Master. The people whispered anxiously and he wished to placate them. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Nori knew that voice well. It was the voice of a king, no matter how low he was brought, and he wasn't the only dwarf watching the excitement of the peoples.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" They had not. No one had forgotten, yet many years had passed since the dragon had taken Erebor, long enough so that more than a couple of the company had never lain eyes upon the mountain.

The people quieted, looking between Bard and Thorin. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" The defensive shout from many people was quick, without hesitation, and still Bard continued. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

Thorin and Bard stared at each other, their anger clear. Nori's fingers itched,the tension in the air so thick he might have tried to cut it with a knife had he had one left. But no. Those tree shaggers had found his weapons.

The Master chose this moment to intervene. "Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

Bard flushed, and Thorin's eyes burn both with shock and anger. The Master had pointed at Bard, and Alfrid continued. "It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Nori had never seen a crowd turn on a man faster. In a flash the crowd was yelling angrily at Bard despite the fact it was out of his control what Lord Girion had failed to do. Bard chose to turn to ignore the crowd, looking at Thorin he spoke lowly. "You have no right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin growled back, turning away to face the Master. "What say you?" The Master thought over for a moment, before he smiled at pointed a finger at Thorin. "I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" He was welcoming and holding his arms out wide. The crowd erupted into cheers as Bard looked on silently.

Thorin climbed a few steps before turning to face the gathered peoples. They were celebrating their return. Tanir smirked slightly to himself. 'Perhaps...' He thought watching the way Thorin and Bard stared each other down. 'Perhaps this can work in my favour.'


	4. Chapter 4

Blonde hair cascaded around the woman's head as she laid down staring at the ceiling. She heard the party, and had no intent of joining, especially not now with the blooming bruise upon her face. She let out a sigh, turning to her side, and curling in on herself. She wished to cry, but she had not cried for near a year, she could not do it now. But this time was different. Of all people Nori, the theif was here. Dwarves were in Laketown, the prophecy she had heard.. it could all be coming to something she feared Miriril had seen and mentioned in passing, although Miriril had said sometimes she saw things not coming for many a year.

She let out a sigh, and letting her eyes close. **Thunk**. Her eyes shot open, and she was sitting up, pulling the dagger from under her pillow and pointing it at an all so familiar shadow at her window. "Nori?" "At your service... Easy there, lass." Nori stepped forward slowly, gently taking the dagger from her. He smiled softly at the sight of it, releasing a breath. "I knew ye'd taken something." He whispered before placing it on her dresser by the bed. His eyes inspected her for the moment before he reached forward and gently cupped her cheek, looking at the blooming bruise upon her cheek bone. She winced slightly and pulled away from him. "It's fine. don't worry about it." Nori's eyes hardened, and he as staring at her with an angry expression she had come to know rather well in short moments. "How can I not?" He stood to his full height, which while admittedly not very tall, was still taller than her as she lay in the bed. The implications if he were caught here, in this situation.

"He has no right-" Nori broke off in a string of Khuzdul that Alodie could neither understand nor determine what he was ranting about. "He has _every_ right, Nori." She near snapped as she sat up, on the edge of the bed. "I am his wife, and he my husband. Technically he can do whatever he wishes to me." Nori huffed in response, his head snapping too her. "That is a load of bullshit and you know it!" It may have been a growl. All the eight years he'd known the infuriating woman, she was not supposed to just roll over and accept whatever happened. Both breathed heavily as they watched each other sharply, before Nori was stepping towards her again, hands resting on her face to inspect the bruise once more. Alodie's eyes slipped closed, as Nori ran a gentle thumb over the bruise. "If it looks bad now, it'll look worse tomorrow, _'ibin abnâmul."_ Her eyes opened once more, and she was frowning. A careless whisper fell from her lips, "Why do you do that?"

Tanir took a long swig of Ale as he counted the dwarves once more. He found himself quite fond of the merry little dwarf wearing a rather strange hat. He knew how to drink and be merry, as did several others. But as he had spent the night counting, he had only come up with twelve since anything important had been said. Not that he needed a number. He knew the sight of the dwarf his wife had referred to as 'Nori' in multiple letters to her half breed step sister. Three points in his hair, braided beard, red hair, braided eyebrows, big nose, big ears- Valar all dwarves had that, they may as well be the same. And he'd not seen him for quite a while. Tanir was not a stupid man, he knew that 'Nori' and his wife knew each well enough that the dwarf did not have the secretive nature that dwarves had around her. It caused his suspicions to spur wild, often so too. Whenever he caught sight of the bastard. Every few months, maybe once a year, but he _saw_ him. At this moment, if the dwarf was not here within the master's house, then Tanir knew exactly where the fuck he was. Taking another swig of his ale, he turned to his left and whispered in low tones with the Master, excusing himself for a walk, saying he'd be back soon.

The dwarf's braided eyebrows raised, and he looked as though he very much knew what she was speaking of, but he didn't wish to acknowledge it. "Do what?" He didn't even want to ask the question, but he couldn't leave them sitting in silence again. Last time he had done that.. welll.. He'd left. That would have been four years ago.

"You know what you do." It was almost unspoken between them, and Nori found his eyes meeting Alodie's once more."'Lo.." The careless nickname slipped from his tongue, and he was looking away once more, her voice cutting him off. "Shouldn't you be at that party?"

Nori snorted. "I have been known to disappear whenever I wish." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a balm he had found in the Master's house. "May I?" He asked. Alodie nodded her head, and the soothing relief of Nori's fingers rubbing the healing balm into her cheek cause a release of breath she hadn't known she was holding. A soft smile found it's way to her lips, and eyes closed once more she found herself whispering "I missed you... it's almost as if, when you leave maybe just maybe I could forget you, but then you find me and one touch and-" "Don't." Nori was quick to put a stop to her words. One wrong thing said and.. Mahal's balls he couldn't. He wouldn't. Alodie nodded her head, stopping herself. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Nori shook his head, thumb slowing before stopping. "You shouldn't be sorry. _He_ should be sorry." And there was that look in her eyes again. Nori sighed. "Men and Dwarves are different, and it so happens that Tanir is.. a less than perfect man-"

The dwarf scoffed pulling himself away. "There you go, defending him again." He pulled a hand down his face, rubbing at his temples. "What else am I supposed to do?" She felt tears prick at her eyes, "He's my husband I can't exactly do anything about it."

They fell into silence again, Nori not daring to whisper the thought that ran through his mind. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Seemed that was the way with everything to do with Alodie.

"You cannot keep doing this, you know." Her words spurred him from his thoughts and he knew exactly what she meant. He'd done it enough by now that it seemed as though sometimes he thought it would never change. "I don't know what you mean." He muttered, before taking in her unimpressed face. "Don't throw it under the rug, _again_! Every time you are in a town and you hear even the slightest whisper of me-"

"Alodie, don't." And they fell into silence again. She reached up and fingered a disheveled braid in his beard and his eyes slid shut. "I know what you're doing. You're going to go up to that mountain." The movement of her fingers in his beard never stopped, and he didn't answer. She knew, there was no point saying it. "Don't get yourself killed if that Dragon is still in there." Nori grabbed hold of her hand the slightest before leaning down his forehead against her own. "I never make promises I can't keep." "Liar."

A door closed downstairs, loud enough to cause the two upstairs to jump slightly, pulling apart, the smile slipping from Alodie's face. " _Go._ " She pushed Nori towards the window and he wasn't stupid enough to disagree, pushing himself out of it, and in his haste leaving it open, as Alodie pulled the covers over her, turning her back to the door and window.

Footsteps echoed up the stairs, and perhaps it was Nori's sense of direction, or his speed at not wanting to die, by the time Tanir had made it to the bed, Nori had slipped back into the party, and sat himself down next to Ori, stealing some food from his plate, ignoring the sharp look that Dori sent his way. Hmm, seems he had been missed. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next few moments Dori and Nori had exchanged a seemingly silent conversation from where they sat. If Ori's indication was anything to go by, this often happened more often than any of the three were willing to admit. Nori had settled for looking through Ori's journal with the lad as he went over some things, before Dori was pulling Nori by the back of his clothing away from the mass. "And where were you? What were you stealing?!" Dori's voice "I wasn't stealin' nothin'!" Nori was eager to defend himself, hands wide as he snarkily said "Thief's honour!"

Dori huffed, hands on his hips. "I've half a mind to beat you all the way back to the Blue Mountains! Now what have you taken?!" "I've taken nothing! I wouldn't dare!" Perhaps it's was Nori's tone, or the way he was very quick to clear his name of any guilt for whatever Dori thought he'd done.

"If you weren't taking anything.. where did you go?" It was here that Nori went silent, looking back to where Ori sat, before back to Dori, "Nowhere important, here and there, out and abou-" Dori smacked his little brother over the back of the head. "I've an inkling where you went, i'm not so blind you know? After you'd been gone for Mahal knows how long a very angry looking man was off. I ask again what were you-" " _Nothing._ " The word was stretched out. For however much he put up the front that he didn't give a damn what people thought of him.. Nori couldn't let Dori think he'd done something.

Something seemed to click in Dori, and he shifted. "So no stealing from that lad's kitchenware?" "I only steal the best kitchenware." Nori scoffed. Dori rolled his eyes, "Don't get too drunk, I don't want the Master to find your pockets full of things in the morning."

"Are you doubting me?" Nori chuckled, already swaggering back to their littlest brother.

"No.. just worrying." Dori muttered to himself. For all that Nori thought him a nuisance, Dori saw all and knew all. Dori knew that Nori was up to something. Laughing drunkards moved passed him muttering their hellos before they continued on. Any indication at the way he disappeared right when he was no longer needed for appearance... Dori digress, moving back to where Ori sat, sitting next to his brother.

Dori remembered a time he had almost caught a snippet of something as Nori dropped a particularly beautiful quill into Ori's hand, the younger gazing up in awe. "Where did you get it?" Until Dori cleared his throat. As much as he disapproved of Nori's ways, a gift was a gift. "Sorry, thank you Nori!" Nori waved him off. "Got it someplace South." Dori's eyes had narrowed slightly at the less than offhandedly way that Nori had said 'someplace South' although he didn't bring it up. "Where South do they sell quills that you'd swipe?" Dori guffed, rolling his eyes at the one Nori merely smirked. What Dori couldn't of possibly known was exactly how Nori had gotten the quill, and that it had in fact- been perfectly legal.

The thief strolled through the streets of the quaint little town, eyes sharp as he waited for his contact to arrive. After turning a particularly empty corner, he felt his sheath lighten, and turned, snatching the hand that dared steal from him, in his own. He knew that face. The girl he'd meet twice before grinned at him as he released her, inspecting his dagger. "That's not yours." He smirked, repeating her sentence from near four years earlier. "Aye, it is not." She returned the cheek, before adding on "I can tell you what is mine though- my name." She twirled the dagger in her hand, careful not to drop or damage it. "Alodie." Nori considered for a moment, before he bowed his head. Rohirrim name tradition. "Nori, at your service lass." Her eyes crinkled. "Pleasure to meet you-" She was cut off by the call of her name, and Nori turned to see Ondoc on the end of the alley, the opposite way that Alodie had been called and had already disappeared too. He looked between where she had been and Ondoc, before making his way too the other dwarf. If only he hadn't been so distracted he'd have seen the little Minx take off with his dagger.

It was in the same journey that he ran into her once more, and where he got the quill. Ondoc had gotten the wrong directions, and the very house Nori had climbed up into had been the very house Alodie and Tanir had been living in. The noise she had made had been completely worth the inconvenience.  
"I think you've got the wrong house, Mister Nori." Hand clutched over her heart, looking around Nori had found he quite agreed. "Mahal's balls, not again." Ondoc with his terrible direction...

A slight giggle bubbled from her throat. "I never saw you." She tapped her nose, cheeky grin upon her face. Nori gave a flourishing bow. "Not even a braid, lassie?" She shook her head. "Not even a hair." She stuck a quill in his hair, before continuing on whatever it was she had been doing, Nori never had quite learnt it, but he'd crawled out the window faster than he had before, forgetting about the quill only to find it in his hair just before he'd made it home to Dori and Ori.

Completely legal. Not that Dori knew that, nor where it had come from. Alll Dori had known was the way Nori had said 'someplace south', as though there was something there that he was missing back home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Bofur?" The question caught the tips of Alodie's ears as she approached the leaving dwarves Tanir close enough to her that he could keep at eye on her. No one made remarks of the hidden bruise upon her cheek- the joys of concealing balms. She had done her hair up in some simple braids, making herself presentable. Her eyes caught Nori's for a second and she was shifting, calming at the nod that he sent her way, continuing in his task. Bofur was the dwarf that wore the hat if she remembered correctly.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin spoke, as they continued on with being sent off. Both literally and figuratively, the Master was greedy and wished for gold sooner, and the best way to do that was very much to send the dwarves and- what Alodie had learnt was- the hobbit on their way.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Alodie felt perhaps she ought not to be witness to the conversation as she handed down a little gift to the dwarf she had learnt was called Balin, as he spoke. "It's not much, but if you need it.." She trailed off with a sheepish smile. Balin clasped her hand in one of his own. "Thank ye, Lassie." He smiled kindly, accepting the gift, and placing it on the little boat they'd been given.

The dwarves had been given much more regal clothing and armour and wore them very well. Tanir made his way closer to Thorin, perhaps to speak with him and send him very personal luck. Nori took the oppurtunity to act as if he were thanking Alodie for something. "Keep safe, **'ibinê."** The dwarven word fell from his lips gently, and Alodie nodded her head, still not knowing what any of the dwarven words Nori had ever said to her meant. Except perhaps Mahal, and whatever it was about his balls that Nori so loved to exclaim.

"Only if you don't get eaten by a dragon." She commented, the dagger she had stolen from him near 4 whole years ago slipping from her sleeve. "I believe this is yours." Nori glanced from it back to her eyes, before sliding it gently back up her sleeve. "Nay, I believe that is yours now." He sad softly before he was quick to leave her standing on her own, and climb into the boat.

"I belong with my brother." Alodie turned towards the words, forced and hard. And Alodie saw that the golden haired dwarf had removed himself from near Thorin to go towards another young dwarf. Alodie's heart panged as she thought of her own siblings. How Alwold would be the same for either of his sisters, how either of them would do the same for each other- how they all would protect each other. She felt as if she were imposing by listening, and so moved away from the gathered crowd.

A slender hand grabbed hold of her own, and she knew those hands. Not even a tug was needed, and Alodie was looking into the most bright blue eyes, captivating and holding. "Miriril.." The name fell from her lips as the ethereal beauty smiled. "I got your letter, and I wasted not a moment. Come, we must speak in private." Alodie nodded, tugging her sister's hand and leading her through the people, to her current home.

"Make yourself at home." She said shutting the door behind them, as if to make sure that none had followed. Walking into the kitchen she could see Miriril sitting upon the counter, staring ahead at her. "You know, it is rather unnerving when you do that." Miriril shrugged. "You should take the dwarven dagger from your sleeve- otherwise you'll cut-" "Ow!" "-Yourself..." The half breed sighed, as Alodie placed the dagger on the table. "Could never get anything passed you."

"Of course not." Miriril giggled _almost_ condescendingly. Almost. "I see all sweet sister, such as whom you stole that dagger from." A smirk adorned Alodie's face as she lifted her head up eye. "Isn't he a little old?" Miriril's question caused a snort and laughter flowed from both females. Miriril's brown hair falling as she threw her head back in laughter. "Only some hundred years as dwarves go." Alodie rolled her eyes, arms over her chest. "How did you even get here, and don't put the subject back to Nori." "I have my ways." Miriril avoided delicately. Alodie frowned. "You were already on your way." The half breed nodded. "I've been seeing things, and I'm afraid I think they're soon." Alodie swallowed thickly. "Miri..." "Dragon fire." Miriril spoke softly. "Dragon fire, the blood of dwarves, elves, and orcs spilt on the plains outside of Erebor." Miriril stood and said "I see the end of an era." "No more... the valar share with you what they will, but I need not know too much."

"Never were one for knowing the interesting bits." The male voice chuckled. Alodie turned around. "I have missed that voice!" She ran to her brother and jumped upon him holding tight. "You two conniving.." Alwold sniggered. "Now, we cannot say anything to anyone of what I've seen." Miriril said, before placing a hand to Alodie's cheek, rubbing at it much to Alwold's confusion.

 **A/N: I do plan for these chapters to get better as I go, I promise. A quick thank you to my three followers and one favourite on this story! You guys rock. If you have an thoughts don't be afraid to leave them in the review box!**


End file.
